Mistak
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Mistake mistake mistakes! The crew makes some ackward mistakes in these next scenes... Ratings vary per chap
1. Messing Up

**_Mistak *ahem* Mistakes:_**

**_(This is something I randomly came up with)_**

TAKE 1:

Aviva: *smiles* Chris I told you to wait what?! *looks at the camera*

Director: Cut! Aviva again?! What's wrong with you?!

Aviva: I'm sorry... *breaks out laughing*

Chris: My wife is crazy... *smirks*

TAKE 2:

Aviva: Chris I told you n-na-no-not? What the heck does this say?!

Joey: Again?! *rolls eyes*

Director: Oh my gosh... *laughs* How can you not say not?

TAKE 3:

Aviva: Chris I told you not to m-mess... *starts laughing crazily*

Joey: Mom u alright? O.o

Aviva: Y-Yes! *laughs*

Chris: Never give Aviva sugar before filming... *smacks head against wall*

Martin: Its pretty funny... It makes me look normal.

Joey: Martin... You were never normal...

TAKE 4:

Aviva: *starts to say nothing but chokes on water instead*

Chris: *hits her back* Aviva are you ok?

Aviva: *coughs* Yes... Now where we?

Joey: Next scene... -_-


	2. Romance Accident

Romance Accident:

Chris: Look bro I told you I wasn't crazy!

*camera turns away to Martin who gave a huge speech about something*

Chris: *turns to Aviva and smiles* *whispers and kisses her lips*

*camera turns to Chris again*

Joey: What the heck?! O.O

Chris: *blushes bright red* S-Sorry...

Aviva: Yea...

Director: Couldn't you pick a better time to undress each other?

Chris: *cheeks flushed red* I would NEVER do that to Aviva!

Martin: *laughs* Lets go onto the next scene before I die of laughter!

Aviva: Yes please...

Director: Nope! Take 2!

TAKE 2:

Chris: I told you I... What are my lines again?

Martin: Ay bro... Seriously?!

Chris: Don't go macho on me... *angry glare*

Martin: How can you say that...

Chris: Argh... *pulls him down*

Joey: Dad what the heck are you doing?! *pulls Chris*

Chris: Let me go!

Aviva: Guys break it up! *stands between them* I thought I was the one who ruined the scenes!

Aviva: *falls*

Joey: We stand corrected... =_=

Chris: Get up! *pulls Aviva up*

Martin: Don't trip!

Aviva: Ay really? *wipes off dust*

Chris: *smiles* Be careful...

Aviva: I'm TRYING...


	3. Mocking Kid

Mocking Kid:

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... DARE TO CONTINUE? IF NOT, SCROLL DOWN AND SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER... MUAH HAHAHA...**_

*Chris is supposed to be seducing Aviva, who is on the couch laying down*

Chris: Would you dare to suck my dick in front of the camera?

Aviva: Chris no get away!

Joey: *is in the corner and imitates Aviva's voice* I would LOVE to!

Chris: Really?

Aviva: What no!

Chris: You just said yes...

Aviva: I said no!

Joey: *imitating aviva's voice* I'm just fucking with you baby of course!

Chris: See you just agreed! *smiles and gets nearer to her*

Aviva: I'm gonna KILL who ever just said that...

Chris: Come on,sweetheart...

Aviva: Chris eww no!

Joey: *still imitating Aviva's voice* I'm just kidding baby I would LOVE to suck it!

Aviva: I'm gonna kill who ever just said that...

Martin: *looks up from book* So you would kill your kid?

Aviva: What? No...

Martin: Cuz he's the one who's doing that...

Aviva: What?! *sits up quickly*

Joey: Uh oh! *runs*

Aviva: JOEY DIPPER KRATT GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!*chases after him*

*everyone breaks out in an uproar of laughter*

Director: Oh no not again! *rolls his eyes*

************************************************************************************  
><strong>Any suggestions? I'll take ANY! Read and Review!<strong>


	4. Tricked

Tricked

*Aviva is sitting down doing her homework and Joey comes up to Chris who is next to her*

Joey: Dad?

Chris: Yes son?

Joey: Dad... I have to tell u something...

Chris: What?

Joey: I'm gay.

Chris: My son is gay! O.O

Aviva: *giggles but puts hand over mouth*

Joey: Yea I'm sorry dad... I just had to say that... *winks at aviva*

Chris: Aviva! Did you know our son is gay?

Aviva: Yeup! *smiles*

Martin: *laughs* Chris so your son is gay?

Chris: I can't believe it!

Joey: Well I am! Not! *laughs*

Chris: You're NOT gay?

Joey: Nope!

Chris: Ohmygosh! I fell for it again!

Director: Ugh... *rolls his eyes again* *thinks* I'm not even gonna get mad...

***************************************************************************************  
><strong>READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! Any ideas? Feel free to pm me! Or say in comments! :D<strong>


	5. Random Questions Anyone?

Random Questions:

Chris: So you are telling me I'm dumb right?

Martin: Yeh.

Chris: Look who's talking.

Martin: Bro... Why did you and Aviva have Joey at 14?

Chris: Don't ask me ask my hormones.

Martin: Bro I'm not stupid tell me.

Chris: Cuz I wanted to... *runs off*

Aviva: *comes up to MK* What's going on?

Martin: I ask Chris a question and he leaves.

Aviva: Don't ask he lies.

Martin: WHAT?! Now you're gonna have a reason to run! *chases after Chris*

Director: Was this supposed to be funny?

Joey: No... I'm the script writer and an actor and this scene was supposed to be about dad telling Martin the truth.

Director: Huh?

Joey: Never mind... Θ_Θ


	6. You Finally Got It Right!

Joey: Hey mom?

Aviva: Yea?

Joey: I'm hungry.

Aviva: How does this affect me?

Joey: Because I'm your-

Aviva: *stuffs 20$ in his mouth* Shut up and go get something to eat.

Director: You finally got the scene right! *happy dance*

I know... Its short oh well XD I should be updating later :-P

The whole crew: O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O


	7. Jokes On You

Chris: no I told you Zach was in his mansion! Ugh! *yells at martin*

Aviva: hey I wanna say something!

Director: go ahead.

Aviva: so there was a fire at a chemical factory, and about 11 fire trucks were sent to put it out. The source of the fire was inside, and they had to put it out from there. 10 trucks couldn't go in. The eleventh one did.

Director: how if they couldn't go in?

Aviva: it has no brakes! *laughs*

Joey: *annoyed* shut up mom, you can't make a joke.

Aviva: I made you.

Director: *laughs like crazy* now that's a joke!


End file.
